chroniques d'une déchéance
by cleyme
Summary: « Jusqu à ce que tout bascule. Jusqu à ce que l’un d’entre eux commette l impardonable. »Chroniques de quatre adolescents qui découvrent petit à petit les tourments de la vie. news chapters futur spoiler tome 6.
1. plus fort que tout

* * *

« Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux commette l'impardonable. » 

Chroniques de quatre adolescents de 16 ans qui voguent avec inscoucience vers l'âge adulte au milieu d'un univers où les prémices d'une violence inégalée commencent à se dessiner aux yeux de tous. Mais dans une adolescence ou tout semble facile, comment s'imaginer les tourments qui nous attendent ?

Desclaimer : je déclare que le nom des personnages appartiennent au livre de JK rowling et que je ne fais que les emprunter humblement pour mon histoire

Chapitre 1: plus fort que tout...

"c'est long…."

"trop long…."

"Combien de temps encore ?"

"1heure 23minutes et 35 seconde."

"je vais mourir."

"zzzzzzzzzz………"

"Queue de ver est un bien heureux."

"comment fait-il pour s'endormir aussi vite sans que personne ne le remarque ? ca fait seulement 5 minutes que le cours a commencé !"

"pourtant il sait se faire remarquer", ricana un brun à lunette.

"si tu fait référence à l'épisode de ce matin, il était mémorable je te l'accorde Cornedrue."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage des trois garçons alors qu'ils regardaient leur quatrième camarade affalé sur sa table, la bouche grande ouverte, dont le léger ronflement indiquait le manque total d'intérêt pour la conversation.

"Peter aurait peut être du mettre la sourdine. Je crois qu'Evans était au bord des larmes. Mëme James ne lui fait pas cet effet, sourit un autre brun."

"elle me crie pas toujours dessus non plus !" retorqua l'interessé.

"je l'admet, il se pourrait meme qu'elle soit presque bien disposée envers toi ces dernier temps."

Rémus lupin se retourna pour regarder James, assis à côté de leur rat ronfleur.

"pour en revenir à Peter, reprit Lupin, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginer susceptible de faire d'une chose pareille ; pour ma part j'en serais incapable."

"C'est à mettre dans Les Minutes," ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

"combien de temps encore ?"

"1h 19 minutes et 13 secondes."

"vous pensez pas qu'on devrait le réveiller, demmanda le binoclard. Ca fait bien un quart d'heure qu'il dors maintenant."

"ce serait cruel ! "s'indigna sirius black

"je dirais même une infamie."

"mais je crois que je vais le faire néanmoins avec grand plaisir, "s'exclama le joli brun en regardant Peter qui commencait à humidifier légèrement son parchemin vierge.

Sur ces mots il sorti sa baguette et titilla de la pointe la bouche ouvert de de son camarade.

"sirius, tu sais… ," commença lupin inquiet.

"a ta place…"

un énorme bruit tel une bagarre de scrouts à pétard éclata dans la salle jusque là endormie. Une partie de la classe se retourna vers eux malgré une pointe de nonchalence, presque comme de l'habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci malheureusement ce ne fut pas comme d'habitude...

"sirius?"

"…"

"sirius, c'est très mal poli le geste que tu viens de faire et regarde moi quand je te parle, "grinça James.

"qui t'a dis que je voulais t'entendre parler ?"

"il a un drole d'air n'empêche vous trouvez pas, déclara lupin collé à deux centimètres du quatrième garçon qui était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, les yeux étrangement ouverts."

Ce dernier ne savait plus que pensait et regardait ces trois camarades avec un air d'affolement collé sur son visage en forme de museau. Il s'était pourtant tranquillement endormi sur sa table pensant que leur professeur de divination ne s'en offusquerait pas outre mesure, la sieste pour lui, avait-il déjà expliqué, étant une forme de méditation.  
Sauf que là, sa si précieuse méditation où Melissa Andrew passait amoureusement la main dans ses cheveux, c'était transformé en cauchemar ou sa langue avait subitement pris feu d'en d'épouvantable souffrances. Etait-ce cette pensée pêcheresse qui l'aurait punie ?…ou l'affreux garçon au cheveux noirs fort séduisant, qui le serait certainement beaucoup moins dès que le rat aurait retrouvé ses esprits.

"fouquoi fu as fé fa ?"

"il redevient presque humain !" s'exclama cornedrue.

"si tu oubli ce qui depasse de vingt centimètres de sa bouche, on peu considérer que oui," admit lupin.

"en tout cas, son visage de tombeur en a pris un coup c'est Anna Berg qui va être déçue," ricana doucement james.

Le visage de queue de ver prit une teinte aussi rouge que sa langue brulée. Il fit voler jusqu'à lui un morceau de parchemin et une plume qui sortaient du sac ouvert de lupin et se mit à écrire fénétiquement avant de redonner le tout à son propiétaire qui lu à haute voix pour l'ensemble du groupe.

"mon cher cornedrue, si tu ne ferme pas tout de suite ce qui te sert de sac à débilité, je promet de te jeter un sort qui te fera tellement gonfler la tête qu'Evans aura enfin une raison valable de parler."

Cornedrue sourit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la phrase

"il a réellement écrit cela ? "demanda t-il.

"c une traduction possible je dirais, "répondit-Rémus sur un ton méditatif.

Le brun ébouriffé éclata de rire suivit de près par sirius.

Peter rougit encore plus en pensant qu'ils se moquaient de lui, mais bien au contraire. James avait sentit sa peur pour la santé de son ami disparaître, tout en songeant que, même dans sa colère, Peter arrivait à dire quelque chose de sencé. Inconsciement bien sur, mais sencé quand même.

Quand à Sirius, il pensait qu'il l'avait échapé belle une fois de plus et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi indulgents envers lui.

"bon, s'exclama Rémus pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Il va falloir qu'on engage une bataille en retraite avant que la jolie Pomfresh ne revienne à la charge."

"mais on va pas laisser Queue de ver tout seul ici !s'exclama sirius outré.Dans cette prison ! Jolie prison par ailleurs, ajouta-il en regardant d'un air distrait autour de lui les séries de portraits qui leur lançait des regards peu aprobateurs."

Le dénommé queue de ver jeta un regard implorant à ses compagnons.

"qui a dit qu'on le laissait ici ? "sourit narquoisement Lupin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un couloir desert, un jeune élève croisa le chemin d'un gros chien noir hirsute effrayant, sur lequel était arccroché un petit rat gris clair.

Il se dit que finalement, il ne fallait plus toucher à la bière au beurre après 10h00 du soir.


	2. connais les armes de ton ennemi

Chapitre 2 : connais les armes de ton ennemi avant de l'affronter

« Ou on va ? »

« Au QG »

« aie ! tu me marche sur le pied cornedrue ! »

« bah si t'es pas content t'a cas te montrer au grand jour sirius ! »

« Qui est celui qui as eut l'idée d'établir notre QG dans un placard à balais ? » demanda celui qu'on surnommait lunard

« c'est moi, répondit sirius du tac au tac »

« je comprend maintenant, soupira Rémus. »

« quoi ! se défendit le brun, qui penserait que le lieu de rassemblement des maraudeurs, le groupe le plus célèbre de poudlard se trouve dans un simple placard à balais ! Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe quel placard. Les serpentards eux mêmes ne pourraient jamais imaginer que nous avons investit leurs lieux. Je trouve que nous faison part d'une modestie remarquable ! »

« quelle modestie en effet » rigola James en donnant un coup de coude à Peter qui couina doucement dans un mélange de rire et de douleur.

Au bout du couloir gauche deuxième sous sol se trouvait une minuscule porte. Si petite qu'on ne pouvait passer qu'un par un à l'intérieur. Le fond de la petite salle de rangement était un mur défoncé, recouvert d'insectes en tous genres et sur lequel était posé en désordre un tas de balais de course. Seulement comme la plupart des choses à poudlard, ce mur n'était pas commun. Un mot de passe à l'araignée gravée en haut à droite et le mur se décomposait par magie pour laisser apercevoir une petite galerie au bout de laquelle se dessinait une salle à peine deux fois plus grande que la première (donc pas vraiment plus grande à la remarque de sirius).

Cette incroyable découverte avait eut lieu entre la 3ème et 4ème année lorsque James avait juré que Peter était le plus grand imbecile de la terre et qu'une bombabouse n'était pas faite pour se la laisser tomber dessus. Il était alors sorti de la conversation le mot « poisseux », mot qui correspondait à la définition de l'espace réservé d'ordinaire à l'usage de leur bien chers camarades verts et argent. Et qui avait apparement fait tomber Peter dans un vide inconnu jusque là.

Le QG était né, à l'initiative de sirius et ce lieu devint le cocon, le refuge en cas de bataille en retraite face à des sepentards ou un gardien vraiment vraiment en colère, la salle de réunion nocture pré ou post expéditions et acessoirement le garde manger et le four-tout à toutes sortes de faces et attrapes ou tout simplement potions et objets absolument totalement interdits.

« Bon aller Peter, montre nous tes dons incroyables pour la magie. »

« Poisseux » s'esclama le petit garçon un peu rond en regardant l'araignée

« tu est incroyablement doué Peter »s'extasia faussement sirius.

« je dirai même grandissime, rajouta Lupin. »

Peter fit une grimace et recula derrière les autres

Les quatre garçons allumèrent leur baguette et pénétrèrent à tour de rôle dans l'antre.

« comme c'est bon de retourner chez soi »

« on est venu ici hier Cornedrue » fit remarquer Lupin.

« Cela n'empêche que c'est à chaque fois merveilleux » dit-il en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était literallement recouverte d'un tas d'objets en tous genres. Du scrutoscope au parchemin déchiré en passsant par le sandwich à moitié moisi.

Sirius poussa un amas de choses indescriptibles les unes sur les autres et s'assis en tailleur sur le carellage poussiéreux et érodé par les années.

Rémus se plaça à côté de lui et sortit une plume à papotte et un petit carnet tout corné.

« la séance est ouverte. A vos idées messieux. » déclarat-il en mouillant la plume qui se mit aussitôt à écrire fénétiquement sur le parchemin abimé.

« je commence déclara sirius n'y tenant plus depuis longtemps. Comme vous pouvez le sentir certainement nos expéditions se sont un peu affaiblie ces derniers temps, peut être à cause de la découverte incroyable que Mc Garden, le cher collègue préfet et grand ami de Evans avait le droit de fouiller dans notre chambre si cette rouquine en sentait le besoin, c'est à dire tout le temps » grinça t-il.

« Pourquoi c'est pas elle qui le fait d'ailleurs » demanda cornedrue interressé ?

« question d'étique mon cher potter » répondit Peter

« bref tout cela pour dire que rien ne vas plus. Toutes fois, j'ai eut le temps de réfléchir à une idée qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur.

« mettre du bulbopu dans les chaussures de Rogue ? »

« lancer une douzaine de bombabouse dans les salles de bains de serpentards ?

« devenir premier ministre ?»

« tout cela est beaucoup trop ennuyeux et désolé Peter mais je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir premier ministre pour l'instant. Attendons quelques années. Non mon idée est la meilleur que j'ai jamais eut

« ca promet »

« ne soit pas si septique mon cher cornedrue. Tu risque d'être surpris toi même. » Non je pensais à une idée jamais réalisée…

« bon achève ou on va s'endormir »

« oui ca va ca va, » s'exclama sirius en écartant ses cheveux noirs de son visage. Que diriez vous de fabriquer……….. une carte !

« une carte ? »

« une carte de quoi ? »

« de poudlard sombres idiots ! »

Les trois autres le regardèrent abasourdis puis dans un même mouvement, un sourire s'esquissa sur leur visage.

« avec tous les passages secret, murmura Lupin »

« et tous les lieux les plus inexplorables », continua James

« et avec tatatataaaaaaaaaa ! les noms de tout le monde ! de tout poudlard durand l'année 1976 »

« c 'est pas possible s'exclama Peter, comment tu veux mettre les noms »

« tu veux dire, savoir où sont les personnes dans poudlard ? » demanda Lupin avec incertitude.

« exact, » s'exclama sirius.

« tu pense que c'est faisable ? demanda James en s'assayant plus confortablement.

« sur et certain ». Il sortit un lon livre fin à la couverture de cuire vert. « J'ai trouvé ce livre splendide dans la bibliothèque de Andromedra, ma cousine. Ma tante le lui a donné. »

Lupin le prit dans ses mainset le feuilleta.

Il le referma soudain brutalement et jeta à sirius un regard noir

« c'est de la magie noire Sirius. »

James abasourdi le prit à son tour dans ses mains et après l'avoir brièvement ouvert le jeta au fond de la pièce avec une force inouie.

« comment peut tu amener un livre pareil ! on avait juré de ne jamais utiliser la magie noire ! tu te rend compte ! »

Sirius ne dit rien et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Il était le seul à se comporter ainsi avec James, ne jamais essayer de lui faire plaisir ou de l'amadouer.

Il détourna son regard pour le reporter sur le livre écrasé contre l'armoire au fond de la petite pièce et leva avec élégance sa baguette.

« accio »

Le livre ratteri dans sa main libre comme par enchantement.

« Je sais très bien ce que nous avions dit et c'est la raion pour laquelle je me suis permis d'apporter ce livre. Nous nous sommes juré de ne jamais utiliser la magie noire pour faire de mal à autrui. Hors ce que je veux en faire ne nuira à personne. Il nous servira jsute à savoir qui nous risquons de croiser au tournant d'un couloir. »

personne ne répondit. Face à ce silence, sirius continua.

« je ne compte pas l'utiliser pour un autre sortilège. »

« mais tu l'as lu c'est déjà un crime ! » s'exclama James dont le ton commençait à monter

« en quoi est-ce un crime de lire un livre ? » « je n'ai pratiqué aucun de ces sortilèges et je ne le ferai jamais. »

James était fou. Parler de cela remontait un tas de souvenirs mélangés en lui.

« tu t'es abaissé au rang de Rogue » !

Sirius sera les poings et regarda james dans les yeux.

« ne t'avise plus jamais de dire cela Potter ou je pourrai te montrer ce que je sais faire subir aux serpentards.

Peter et Rémus se levèrent à leur tour et se mirent discrètement entre eux.

« alors je suppose que l'on devrait fermer les yeux sur tes pratiques Black . »

« que sais-tu de mes pratiques Potter ? »

« je sais que ta famille est dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou et qu'il laisse dépasser le reste pour faire croire qu'ils sont blancs comme neige. »

« ne te permet pas de me juger Potter, tu en es incapable. »

Sur ces mot il se dirigea vers le mur magique qui disparut devant lui.

« moi au moins je ne voile pas la face. Si tu soulevais les yeux au dessus de ta petite vie d'enfant gâté Potter, tu verrais que le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir et que des fois, il faut aller au dela de ses principes. »

« au delà des ses principes ? comme celui que ne jamais toucher à cet outil de monstruosité ? »

« il ce peut que cela nous sauve un jour. » répondit simplement sirius dont toute trace de colère avait disparut dans la voix.

Sur ces mots, le mur se recomposa derrière lui ,laissant James bouillonant, et Peter et Rémus dans un état d'incompréhension la plus totale.

Le silence devint trop lourd pour cette si petite pièce.

"Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant » bredouilla Peter ?


	3. je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaise

Nda : j'autorise toute personne suseptible d'arriver jusqu'au troisième chapitre à m'envoyer un petite review pour me donner son point de vue. C'est toujours sympa et ca encourage vachement. Vous avez le droit de me dire que vous aimez pas je vous en voudrai pas !

Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises :

Un bruit de pas féroces retentissait dans le couloir du troisième étage. Si quelqu'un était passé assez près, il aurait cru qu'un troll somnambule s'était introduit dans le château. Mais le troll en question était un jeune homme de 16 ans aux couleurs rouge et or qui exprimait tout son mécontantement en tapant du pied le plus fort possible.

James, si tu ne veux pas que l'on découvre une nouvelle fois la définition du mot ennuis, je te conseille d'avoir le pied plus leste.

lupin, si je veux ton avis je te le demanderai au préalable grogna t-il.

pas la peine d'être aussi excécrable James, Rémus ne t'a rien fait.

te mêle pas Queue de ver. Ca ne regarde que moi.

NON !

Peter avait hurlé si fort que les murs auraient pu en trembler. Tous les portraits à présent réveillés maugréait contre cette bande d'important qui osaient les déranger à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ricana bêtement James

arrête de faire tourner le monde autour de toi ! reprit Peter beaucoup plus calmement, presque apeuré de sa propre violence.Il n'aimait pas que James utilise son surnom de façon dégradante.

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dis à Sirius ! Après ce qu'il a vécu ? Je pensais que tu étais le mieux placé pour le comprendre.

je déteste la magie noire,se défendi Jamesavec hargne. Je la ait au plus au point. Jamais je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui l'utilise.

tu dois avoir tes raisons James ajouta Lupin avec compréhension. Mais Sirius n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions j'en suis certains.

des mauvaises intentions ? sourit Peter. On en a tous Moony. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as que de bonnes intentions envers le groupe de quidditch de Serpentard. Parce qu'après ce que tu leur a fait à la dernière saison, je doute que je puisse te considérer encore comme mon ami si c'est le cas.

Rémus éclata de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

On a tous de mauvaises intentions déclara James en se surprenant lui même. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tomber dans la magie noire.

n'exagère rien cornedrue. On ne va pas en devenir accro juste en utilisant un petit enchantement pas si effrayant que ça par ailleurs. Je l'ai déjà vu dans un livre à la réserve.

depuis quand tu vas regarder des livres à la réserve Rémus ? demanda Peter avec un étonnement relevant presque de la naïveté.

depuis que je me suis dit que je ne t'en parlerais pas si je voulais que cela reste secret.

James regarda ses amis avec un septiscisme marqué.

je ne sais pas avoua t-il enfin. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela implique. La tentation peut être grande de chercher plus de pouvoir, plus de contrôle sur les autres, plus de façon de se venger. Et dans ce cas elle est très grande, mais c'est peut être cela qui me raisonne. Tout à un prix. Et si on commence à utiliser la magie noire maintenant, qui sait ce que l'on sera capable de faire demain ? Qui sait ce que l'on sera capable de nous faire faire ?

Rémus se renferma soudain. Ses yeux clairs s'assombrir à ces paroles et il regarda James avec la plus grande intensité.

moi je sais ce que l'on peut faire faire à un loup garou qui use de la magie noire.

Peter posa une main sur l'épaule de Rémus malgré sa petite taille qui l'aurait presque forcé à se mettre sur la pointe de pieds.

on est assez grand pour se rendre compte que c'est dangereux, déclara t-il avec sérénité. Mais je n'ais jamais vu sirius aussi enthousiaste. Rémus a raison, il ne partait pas d'un sentiment malsain. Il semblait vraiment sur de lui

c'est bien cela qui me fait peur avoua James avec inquiétude. Tu oublis la blague qu'il a fait à Rogue il y a quelques années. Cela aurait pu lui couter plus qu'une petite dispute.

parce que tu appelles ce qui vient de se produire une petite dispute ? demanda Rémus d'un ton commun troublé par ce souvenir où il avait failli tuer Rogue malgré lui.

James haussa les épaules et n'ajouta rien, visiblement gêné.

en tout cas….

Rémus fit taire Peter d'un geste de la main. Des codes s'étaient mis en place au fur et à mesure de leurs expéditons nocturnes. Au signe que faisait Rémus, d'autres personnes arrivaient au bout du couloir.

D'un commun accord, ils prirent le deuxième escalier au bout du couloir qui en descendant devait les mener directement au niveau des cachots et avec un peu de chance à leur QG dans le placard à balais des serpentards.

Seulement un incident qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir intervint soudain.

Evans !

ravie de voir que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévisible Potter.

gnagnagnagnagna répondit celui-si avec une mou éloquante.

Que fais tu ici Evans demanda Rémus avec toute la politesse dont il était capable à cette heure tardive.

j'ai entendu un troll dont les pieds semblaient danser la salsa, je me suis doutée que Potter et sa bande n'étaient certainement pas loin. Mais il manque un des trouble fêtes si je ne m'abuse.

encore une pointe comme ca et peut être que les pieds de James ne seront plus les seuls à danser la salsa, menaca Petigrow.

Evans se recula presque inperceptiblement en voyant Queue de ver sortir sa baguette de sa poche mais seul Rémus fut le seul à percevoir ce léger mouvement. Il ne comprenait pas la haine de Petigrow pour Lily Evans car même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre lui même, il devait reconnaître que dans 90 des cas, s'était elle qui avait raison.

je vois que mon cher préfet adjoint ne risque pas de donner l'exemple à ses chers petits camarades alors que faire ? s'apitoya t-elle faussement.

je vois un solution à ton problème Evans, sifla un voix en provenance de la pénombre du couloir.

Rosier quelle joie de te voir te joindre à nous ! s'exclama James d'un ton qui frisait le ridicule.

potter, comme c'est étonnant, grogna le serpentard de septième année avec un regard mauvais.

je m'occupe de leur cas Rosier, comença Lily Evans, je m'apprêtais à ….

tu ne t'apprêtais à rien Evans, la coupa Rosier. Je te conseil d'aller te coucher ou tu risque d'être inapte à travailler demain.

La jeune fille rousse serra les dents si fort que Rémus aurait presque juré les entendre grincer. Et sans un mot elle fit demi-tour et tourna à l'angle du corridor.

Rosier replaça son regard sur le petit groupe et sourit d'un air victorieux.

A nous, Potter et compagnie.

James sentait que Peter commençait à trembler et lui attrapa discrètement le bras derrière Rémus. Il savait que dans un moment de panique il était capable de se transformer en rat à tout moment, plus ou moins involontairement.

Les trois maraudeurs ne craignaient pas Rosier pour un sous, si ce n'est qu'il était le préfet en chef et que selon les lois de poudlard, il avait (quasiment) tous les droits. Ils avait perdu cette manche….

Le portrait d'une jeune femme ravissante s'ouvrit sur trois garçons. L'un d'eux bouillonant, le deuxième les yeux sur ses chaussures et le troisième tremblant de tous ses membres.

Sirius était mollement assis au coin du feu. Un petit groupe de trois jeunes filles s'était assis non loin de lui et relevait leur yeux de leur livre d'enchantement toutes les cinq minutes pour l'observer. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius était beau garçon, avec un charme très expressif, ce qui lui donnait un net avantage sur ses camarades. Mais il savait que ces personnes n'aimaient qu'une apparence bien loin de la réalité.

James s'avança vers lui et posa lourdement ses deux mains sur la table devant lui faisant sursauter les trois filles.

il faut qu'on parle déclara t-il fulminant.

Sirius leva lentement de son livre et regarda James. Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur son visage.

que vous est-il arrivé cette fois ?

James ouvrit la bouche prêt à exploser quand soudain une voix féminine s'éleva férocement.

potter !

Une seule personne aux yeux de James avait cette douce et sublime voix :

Lily !

ne m'appelle pas comme ca Potter, pour toi c'est Evans.

que nous veux-tu Evans demanda Sirius.

je ne te veux rien black, tu peux te recoucher. Je veux parler à potter.

vas-y je t'écoute,dit celui ci calmement. mais dépêche toi je fatigue.

La jeune fille semblait prête à exploser.

te rend tu compte de ton attitude potter ?

quel attitude Evans ?

tu fais perdre des point à notre maison, et en plus de cela tu la ridiculises.

En quoi la ridiculise t-il ?Evans demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

en me faisant passer pour une imbécile. Je ne me suis jamais faite autant humilier de ma vie. A quoi me ca me sert d'être prefète si je n'ai aucune autorité sur ceux de ma maison et qu'en plus de cela celui qui est censé travailler avec moi travail contre moi ?

Rémus baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures avec une attention encore plus accru qu'auparavant.

Face à un silence éloquent, Evans fut un peu débousolée. Potter n'avait pas crié, ni essayé d'expliquer une raison totalement dénuée de sens.

ne t'inquiète pas Evans lança Sirius en se levant vers elle. Je suis suis que James Rémus et Peter feront tout pour que tu te fasse respecter désormais.

alors qu'ils commencent par eux dans ce cas. En tout cas, moi je jète l'éponge. Je pensait que cette année vous seriez plus compréhensifs et qu'au moins vous essayerez de faire vos coups en douce, sans vous faire remarquer.

Sur ces mots, elle remonta l'escalier du dottoir des filles d'un pas las et fatigué.

James, tu as entendu Evans ? demanda sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et comment ! dit-il d'un ton vague, les yeux perdus sur l'escalier que la rousse venait d'emprunter. On la commence quand cette carte ?


	4. quand on joue à la roulette russe

Quand on joue à la Roulette russe …

D'un point de vu général, Lily Evans était une jeune fille bien sous tout rapport. Préfète depuis ses quinze ans elle était très active au sein de l'école. C'était une bonne élève particulièrement douée en enchantement, mais pas modeste pour un sous. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas sorcière pour rien et n'allait surtout pas le cacher. Mais si Lily Evans n'était pas modeste, Potter, lui,était le champion toutes catégories !

« qui peux me dire comment changer une flèche d'argent en poisson rouge ? »

La rousse leva aussitôt la main en se dressant sur sa chaise aussi haut qu'il lui était possible.

« arrête Evans, tu vas te faire un tour de rein », ricana Potter

« Oui, miss Garac ? »

Lily se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. On aurait cru qu'elle venait de se faire recaler à sa première année d'enchantement.

« Pourquoi a t-elle toujours besoin de se mettre en avant » murmura t-il aux autres sans se détourner de la jeune fille.

Les autres échangèrent un regard amusé. Le champion avait parlé.

« Alors, on la fait quand cette carte ? s'exclama Peter à voix basse, frétillant d'excitation,»

« Calme-toi, dit Sirius, il ne me manque plus qu'une chose que je n'ai pas trouvé à la bibliothèque. »

« Mais depuis quand vas-tu à la bibliothèque ? »

« Depuis que je sais comment me faufiler dans la réserve, » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil tout sourire.

« il y a tant de choses que j'ignore à ton sujet… »

« je te raconterai mes plus sombres secrets une autre fois, maman. Pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose de plus croustillant. »

« qu'est-ce qui peut être plus croustillant que tes sombres secrets, black ? » ricana James

« le plus affreux de tous mes secrets. »

Il ouvrit ses mains et laissa voir un tout petit bout de papier.

« qui a envie d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain des préfètes ? »

Les trois autres garçons virent le rose monter à leurs joues, les uns d'excitation, l'autre d'une petite gène.

« Tu sais quoi, dis James avec émotion, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à avoir ça, et je ne veux pas le savoir, ajouta t-il précipitamment, mais je sens que ça va être une expérience des plus mémorables. »

Les deux garçons entamèrent une danse effrénée lorsque Rémus fit décoller le petit mot de passe des mains de Sirius pour l'enfouir dans sa poche.

Le volé poussa un cri de surprise.

« je doute que ce petit jeu soit judicieux. »

« Mais rémus ! « se plaignit James.

« te rends tu compte de cette opportunité qui s'offre à nous. Je pense que tu n'en auras pas deux dans ta vie ! »

Un peu blessé par cette remarque Rémus ne répondit rien. Il savait que sa condition de lycanthrope ne pouvait que lui nuire dans ses relations amoureuses mais ne se sentait pas désespéré à ce point. Il était tant de remettre Sirius à sa place.

« et toi, Est –ce qu'il t'es nécessaire d'aller espionner les filles à leur insu si tu possèdes autant de conquêtes que tu le prétends ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et après réflexion la referma.

Rémus, satisfait, se retourna et parti vers le dortoir en compagnie de Peter qui ne cessait de lui demander quand il commencerait la carte.

Sirius retint James par le bras alors qu'il tentait de les suivre. Puis il l'entraîna dans un couloir vers l'escalier menant au 3ème étage.

« Rémus n'est pas toujours très logique. Comment peut-il penser que j'ai gardé ce petit mot de passe sans même le mémoriser ? »

James sourit de toutes ses dents.

« il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir où se trouve cette fameuse salle de bain… »

« et imagine quand on aura réalisé la carte. On sera qui y est là n'importe qu'elle heure. »

« Et avec la cape, rien ne pourra nous arrêter. »

Les deux garçons se sourirent, rêveurs, le cœur battant de sentir leur phantasme au bout de leurs doigts

De retour à la maison des Gryffondors, James et Sirius montèrent directement au dortoir ou Rémus et Peter faisaient leurs devoirs de potion. Peter excellait en potion, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres et n'hésitait pas à les aider comme ils le faisaient pour lui dans les autres matières. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'ils étaient devenus amis avec lui uniquement pour ses capacités dans cette matière, mais finalement s'était convaincu du contraire.

« hello boys ! »

« on se demandait ce qui vous était arrivé, » dit Rémus sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« j'ai besoin d'un dernier livre pour commencer la carte, » dit Sirius.

« Laisse moi devinez, nous devons faire une nouvelle virée nocturne vers la réserve ? » Demanda Peter blasé.

« ça va être un peu plus compliqué que ça, » répondit-il.

« je trouve que cet exploit déjà bien compliqué pour la plupart des gens de cette école. »

Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour ! Rétorqua Sirius avec humour. Nous dépassons largement le niveau en matière de méfaits.

« Et il serait tant que tu arrives à ce niveau en matière de potion, » finit Peter.

Sirius lui jeta un petit regard mauvais.

« Explique nous ce que tu cherches, » dit James pour couper court.

« eh bien, c'est un livre… »

« c'est pas vrai !… »

« Qui se trouve dans une bibliothèque … »

« on l'aurait deviné. »

« mais pas dans la réserve. »

« ah, c'est nouveau ! »

Rémus, si tu permets, j'aimerai finir sans subir tes pensées.

Le blond lui fit signe de continuer.

Sirius se rapprocha d'eux et murmura comme une fille ayant vu la robe qu'elle cherchait dans une vitrine.

« Lors d'une entrevue avec Dumbledore, dans son bureau , j'ai découvert le grimoire de magie très très très avancée qu'il nous fallait absolument. »

« dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?marmonnèrent les autres. »

« hum hum… »

« tu as conscience que ce livre est dans le bureau du directeur, » demanda Rémus

« Affirmatif. »

« t'es complètement secoué! »

« peut être un peu j'avoue, mais c'est le seul qui nous permettra de commencer la carte enchantée. Et puis imaginez la montée d'adrénaline ! »

« j'imagine, » s'exclama James.

« la cape d'invisibilité ne nous suffira pas, vous en êtes conscient, » dit Rémus pour calmer les ébullitions

« je pourrai utiliser ma forme animagus. »

« c'est une idée assez risquée Peter,surtout que j'imagine mal Dumbledore ne pas réagir en voyant un rat tirer un livre cinq fois plus gros que lui, contenant des sorts très très très avancés » rétorqua le lycanthrope.

« c'est juste, »approuva James.

« il y a un moyen de passer inaperçu, »dit-il en sortant un livre à la couverture rouge flamboyante ainsi que quelques plantes piquantes, gluantes et douteuses.

Et Peter la connaît, je pense.

Tous se retournèrent vers le petit bonhomme, qui rougit gêné d'une telle attention.

3 heures et 47 minutes plus tard, Peter en sueur releva la tête d'une marmite clandestinement introduite dans la chambre des gryffondors.

« je crois que c'est bon. »

« tu en es sur, » demanda Sirius, d'un ton inquisiteur.

« ne le stress pas » dit James, il est meilleur que toi.

Peter lui rendit un léger sourire.

« A quoi va nous servir cette potion, Sirius? tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ! »

« Je sais à quoi elle sert, répondit Peter en regardant la potion dorée. C'est une potion d'Evasion. Elle a été nommée ainsi par un grand voleur d'objets magiques qui l'a mise au point pour s'introduire chez les gens et s'échapper sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Cette potion est mille fois plus efficace qu'une cape d'invisibilité car elle efface quasi-totalement la présence corporelle. »

« pourquoi ne l'a t-on jamais utilisée ?! » s'exclama james. Vous imaginez, dans la salle de bain des préfètes…

« C'est une formule très poussée, coupa Peter. Les conséquences seront graves si la potion ne marche pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Rémus.

Sirius et Peter se regardèrent et le petit garçon répondit d'une voie rauque.

« Mal fabriquée, cette potion peut avoir un effet secondaire fatal. Si elle échoue, celui qui l'a bu sera rayé de la carte…définitivement. »

Un silence tomba.

« il est tard, dit finalement sirius. Nous devons y aller. »

« Patmol, lança Rémus très nerveux, tu es sur que cela vaille le coup de prendre autant de risque ? »

« j'en suis persuadé. Notre vie changera à jamais dès qu'on aura ce livre. »

Il sorti de la chambre et ajouta :

« Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce que ça faisait de ne plus exister ! »


	5. on défit le hasard

Chapitre cinq

Merci a ceux qui mont envoyé des reviews. C'est super sympa. Continuer, ca motive ! et surtout si vous avez des remarques à faire n'hésitez pas ! Tous les conseils sont bons à prendre !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres même si pour moi c'est surtout un chapitre de transition.

…On défit le hasard ….

« James ! tu m'écrases le pied une fois sur deux. »

« je fais déjà ce que je peux pour ne pas étouffer Peter alors calme toi. »

« vous feriez mieux de parler moins. Je serai déçu de me faire coincer avant d'avoir vu Sirius disparaître dans d'atroce souffrance. »

« hey, qui a dit que c'était moi qui devait y aller ! »

« tu nous a bien dit que tu voulais savoir ce que ca faisait de disparaître. »

« fallais bien dire quelque chose pour que vous m'accompagner, et puis, c'est Peter qui l'a préparée, je propose qu'il essai son breuvage en premier »

« pas question ! »

« si tu n'a pas confiance en ce que tu as fais, je me demande pourquoi ce serais notre cas. »

« je veux bien essayer, dit finalement James. J'ai confiance en Peter. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Je ne voudrais jamais être comparé à un lâche serpentard. »

« il ne faut pas tous les mettre dans le même panier, » intervint Peter

« tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais la moitié du courage de James, » lui renvoya Sirius.

« c'est bas, » intervint Rémus pour défendre Peter.

« C'est ce que tu pense de moi ! Hurla Peter, tu pense que je suis lâche ! Jamais ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit une petite flasque contenant le précieux mélange et en avala une gorgée

« non ! » s'exclama James en lui retirant le flacon des mains

Mais trop tard, le mal était fait.

Peter commençai à disparaître peu à peu. Les pieds, les genoux, le ventre, le torse et pouf ! il n'était plus là !

« ah non Peter ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

Il arracha le liquide des mains de James et en avala une grande quantité.

Il disparut beaucoup plus vite que Peter.

James et Rémus restèrent abasourdi devant un tel spectacle, et soudain, furent pris d'une panique monstre. Le cœur battant la chamade, il essayèrent de toucher leurs amis, mais l'air glissait entre leurs mains.

« Sirius ! Peter ! » hurla Rémus.

Des bruit de pas claudiquant résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans le couloir, le concierge « fouinard », comme on l'appelait, allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

« James, Rémus, buvez ! »

« vous êtes là ? »

« oui, ca à marché » s'exclama Sirius tout excité !

« on a eut si peur ! »

« Dépêchez-vous ! On parlera après, vite ! »

Sans hésiter, James et Rémus burent une gorgée chacun leur tour et disparurent lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Fuinard tournait à l'angle du couloir quand les derniers cheveux ébouriffés du brun à lunette disparurent.

James avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un liquide glacé mais il n'avait pas froid. Il se sentit chanceler, perdre l'équilibre et finalement tomber à terre. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit Fouinard presque nez à nez avec lui. Il étouffa un cri de surprise mais le vieux concierge sentit le léger souffle lui passer sur le visage. Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et le fora à courir dans la direction opposée.

Sirius, Rémus et Peter, courait devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas les trois garçons qu'il connaissait. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient pris une apparence proche de celle des fantômes qui hantait l'école, à l'exception que leur couleur était légèrement dorée. Il ne m'a pas vu !

« il ne peut pas nous voir ! Personne ne peut nous voir, » murmura Peter.

« Attendez, j'ai une petite idée. Sirius, viens ! »

James se mis devant Fuinard et lui fit un gracieux croche-pied. Le vieil homme s'étala de tout son long avant de grogna aussi fort qu'un troll. Il se releva péniblement et repris sa marche en essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait fait tomber quand soudain un deuxième croche pied asséné par Sirius le fit tomber de nouveau sur les fesses. Et jura si fort que les armures se mirent à grincer d'énervement.

Les deux jeunes hommes coururent vers leurs amis en cachant leur rire

« ca, c'est pour nous avoir fait porter le chapeau pour les bombabouse de la semaine dernière ! »

« c'était pas vous ? » s'étonna Rémus

« c'est pas toujours nous, » se défendit James.

« Bon, il faut se dépêcher maintenant, déclara Peter Nous avons une heure environ. Après quoi nous retrouverons notre apparence. Il faut que je vous explique deux ou trois principes. Personne ne peut nous toucher ou nous voir. Par contre tout le monde peut nous entendre parler ou bouger. Il faut donc être aussi discret que sous la cape. »

Les trois autres acquièrent et commencèrent à monter vers le bureau.

« Encore une chose. Ce sort est très puissant mais peut être moins que Dumbledore. Si nous nous faisons repérer, il peut annuler la potion. »

« ok. On va utiliser le Code,dit Sirius. Comme ca, nous serons beaucoup plus discrets. »

Le Code était un dérivé du code militaire que Rémus avait appris à ses amis. Cela leur permettait de communiquer lors de leurs « expéditions » .

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la gargouille ils se souvinrent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe (c'est un comble aurait dit sirius de ne pas connaître le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'ils connaissaient celui de la salle de bain des préfètes !)

nous allons passer par la fenêtre, signala Sirius

Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ? demanda Peter

bibliothèque à sept pas de deuxième fenêtre. Facile.

Allons y. signala Peter

James et moi y allons. Vous faites guet.

Rémus répondit affirmativement. Peter sembla déçu mais ne releva pas.

Sirius leva sa baguette.

« accio balais ! »

James fit de même.

Rémus ouvrit la fenêtre et deux balais superbes apparurent, brillant légèrement dans la nuit noire.

Les deux bruns enfourchèrent leur monture et partir en direction des toits.

James était heureux de voler. Le temps était clair, une petite brise passait dans ses cheveux, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

« Alohomora ! » murmura sirius.

Il fit signe à James de ne pas bouger.

Il sauta de son balai et entra doucement dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le bureau la nuit, noir, désert. C'était tellement calme. Un calme très troublant.

Sans perdre une minute, il prit le livre dans la bibliothèque et le glissa dans sa robe pour le cacher en retournant vers la fenêtre. James était toujours dehors. Il attrapa le précieux manuscrit au vol et se dépêcha de redescendre vers la gargouille où les autres attendaient. Sirius s'apprêtait à repasser par la fenêtre quand celle ci se referma soudain.

Sirius mis sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer sa respiration. Dumbledore était là, face à lui et drôlement habillé. Avec son long bonnet de nuit, on aurait cru qu'il lui poussait une deuxième barbe dans le dos et sa robe de nuit ressemblait à un grand drapé impérial.

Sirius avait peur. S'il le découvrait, il le renverrait. Et pour rien au monde le jeune homme ne voulait quitter Poudlard.

Dumbledore commença à s'éloigner de la fenêtre et s'arrêta soudain, avant de se retourner. Ca y est, il était découvert ! Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses valises demain ! Tout ca pour quelque chose qu'il ne parviendrait peut être pas à réaliser !

« il fait bien chaud ici, » marmonna Dumbledore dans sa barbe avant de rouvrir la fenêtre et de repartir.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La fenêtre était ouverte, là devant lui. Et Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vu. Ou tout du moins avait-il fait semblant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avait-il deviné ?

Il enjamba la fenêtre et sauta sur son balais avant de piquer vers la fenêtre du dessous.

Peter passa sa main sur son front pour dire qu'il avait eut peur.

ça a été moins une, communiqua sirius. Allez ! A la maison !

Leur merveilleuse protection commença à s'estomper doucement lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant le portrait. Evans était dans la salle commune, elle regardait le foyer assise en boule sur un gros fauteuil rouge molletonné.

Elle ne les vit pas tout de suite et quand elle les sentit s'approcher d'elle, elle poussa un cri d'angoisse.

« Potter et sa bande, j'aurai du m'en douter. Alors c'est quoi cette fois encore ? si vous avez de nouveau bouché les toilettes du premier, je vous ferai coincer en retenue pour le reste de vos études. »

« Calme toi Evans, la tuyauterie de Poudlard n'a pas été profanée. Du moins pas par nous. »

« Alors quoi ? Vous faisiez une petite promenade de santé dans les couloirs ? »

« Si c'était le cas, tu nous aurais certainement trouvés. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le seul endroit ou je puisse vous trouver est la salle commune ! »

« C'est assez juste en vérité. »

« Vous allez me dire ce que vous faisiez dehors, ou faut-il que j'appelle Mc Gonagall immédiatement ? »

Sirius mis la main dans sa poche sous l'œil alerté de ses camarades et en sorti ……..un magnifique éclair au chocolat.

« Une petite douceur ? »

« grrrr ! tu es impossible black ! »

« Nous sommes allés faire un petit tour à la cuisine car notre pauvre cerveau, assommé par tout ce travail nous demandait de faire le plein sous peine de nous laisser comme des zombis le reste de la nuit. Tu ne va pas punir de pauvres affamés, » ajouta t-il avec des yeux de cocker larmoyant.

« Montez vous coucher, » dit-elle sans bouger un sourcil.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi je suis préfète alors j'ai le droit de rester ici pour vérifier que toute la maison est couchée ! »

« Pas la peine de te justifier Evans, dit Sirius en dissimulant un peu mieux le livre sous sa robe. On monte tout de suite, bonne nuit. »

« Je me demande pourquoi tu es si docile black, » dit Lily soupçonneuse.

« Je suis fatigué Evans, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ta voix de crécelle. »

Lily était blessée mais ne releva pas. Elle se rassit tranquillement et regarda de nouveau le feu.

« ca va Evans ? » Demanda James sans se rendre compte que ses paroles avaient dépassées ses pensées.

« ma vie ne te regarde pas, Potter. »

«A bon ? Parce qu'il semble que la mienne te regarde tout le temps, Evans. »

La rousse commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Rémus fut plus rapide.

« je pense que tu es fatiguée Lily, tu ferais mieux de remonter te coucher. »

Sur ce, les garçons montèrent en silence. James passa en dernier, jetant un dernier regard à la belle rousse bien songeuse.


	6. dessiner, c'est gagner!

Dessiner, c'est gagné !

Les jours suivants furent très calmes pour les maraudeurs. Sirius passait son temps libre plongé dans son bouquin, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii merveilleux d'après ses dires, au point que les autres finirent par se demander si on ne lui avait pas jeté un sort. Sirius n'était pas le genre de garçon à passer son temps dans les livres. Sa connaissance, il la tenait des ses expériences sur le terrain. Rien de tel, d'après la méthode black, que de passer une longue nuit dans la forêt interdite pour en apprendre autant que trois années d'enchantement, de métamorphose ou de créatures magiques. En plus de cela, on apprenait à se défendre, une matière jamais enseignée à Poudlard. Pourtant, on ne sortait pas de Poudlard sans avoir besoin de se défendre une fois dans sa vie surtout en ces temps ou tant de gens disparaissaient mystérieusement. Ca aussi, Sirius le savait par expérience….

« sirius, cesse de lire ce livre ou tu va avoir un rhume de cerveau… »

« CA Y EST !!!!!! J'AI TROUVE !!!! »

« Pourquoi hurles tu comme ça ? »dit Peter qui avait sursauté si au qu'il s'était cogné à sa lampe.

« BLACK !!!!!! hurla à son tour une voie féminine, SI TU CONTINU A FAIRE SE BOUCANT JE TE PROMET LA PIRE DES SOUFFRANCES !!!!! »

« j'aimerai connaître la pire des souffrances de miss Evans ! » s'exclama James

« je ne te le conseil pas. » déclara Rémus

« t'a testé ? » Demanda James visiblement intéressé.

« je ne te répondrai pas, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de se frotter à elle. »

« moi j'aimerai plutôt qu'elle se frotte… »

« ne finit pas ta phrase James, Peter ferai des cauchemars toute la nuit, » se moqua Sirius.

« crétin, » maugréa le concerné.

Sirius s'approcha de Rémus et James qui étaient assis contre la fenêtre. Peter les rejoint aussitôt.

Sirius ouvrit le grimoire intitulé, « enchantements complémentaires du cinquième niveau ».

« Voilà l'enchantement qu'il nous fallait ! » le sort du Rôdeur.

« C'est un sort pour nous ça ! »

« d'après ce qui est marqué, c'était un sort utilisé par les bandits de grand chemin du XVème siècle pour définir tout les chemins du territoire qu'ils parcouraient et ainsi définir les points d'attaque les plus stratégiques. Les généraux en utilisaient une version légèrement modifiée avec le mouvement des troupes et même les prévisions de dégâts. »

Sirius s'assit entre Rémus et James.

Rémus se pencha sur son épaule et lut ce qui était écrit.

« Le cartographe doit se munir d'un parchemin d'agneau vierge, de grande taille, et de grain fin, ainsi que d'une plume de corbeau sauvage. »

« j'ai ! » s'exclama Sirius en brandissant la plume de son coffre.

« Comment as-tu eus ca ? »

« bohh, un ptit tour dans la réserve à potion n'a jamais nuit à personne ! »

« c'était toi ! » s'exclama James Et dire que je me suis pris deux heures de retenue à cause de toi.

« Et je t'y ais rejoint pour te tenir compagnie. J'en avais besoin pour un autre projet, expliqua t-il, mais celui la est bien plus intéressant en tout point. »

« J'ai un parchemin d'agneau, » dit Peter timidement.

Les autres le regardèrent.

« c'est un cadeau de noël de ma grand mère, » se défendit-il.

« c'est généreux de ta part, » dit Rémus

« que faut-il faire avec la plume et le parchemin? »

« Il faut les tremper dans de l'eau à Papote un soir de demi-lune et la laisser reposer un cycle lunaire entier. »lut Sirius.

« je vais pouvoir y assisté, ca ne sera pas le moment de ma transformation, » dit Rémus, visiblement réjouit.

« ca va être long. »

« c'est le prix au grand banditisme ! » s'exclama sirius.

« ensuite ? » demanda Rémus

« si je comprend bien, une fois que la plume et le parchemin sont prêts, on leur jette un sort, de façon à ce que la plume dessine sur le parchemin tous les espaces que nous voyons ou que nous parcourons lorsqu'on la porte avec nous. »

« Incroyable !!! »

« tu l'a dit ! Mais il n'y a que la version simple dans ce livre. Il va nous permettre de dessiner toute la carte sans même avoir besoin d'exprimer nos talents artistiques. »

« je pense que la version simple de 5ème niveau nous suffira vu notre niveau de 6ème année de premier cycle, » nota Rémus.

« c'est pas mal, mais cet enchantement ne nous permettra pas de situer les gens, » intervint James en pensant à toutes les filles qui l'attendaient dans la salle de bain des préfètes.

« c'est la que mon livre personnel entre en jeu ! »

« je préfèrerai ne pas avoir à l'utiliser, » dit Rémus avec scepticisme.

« ca sera nécessaire. Ce sort m'a l'air assez simple en plus. »

« Il y a toujours des effets néfastes avec la magie noire, surtout quand ils sont simples. »

« je te signale que certains sorts de base ont des effets tout aussi néfastes ! »

« pas faux. »

« au fait quand rendra tu le livre à son propriétaire ? »

« disons que c'est un emprunt à long terme, expliqua Sirius. Je le rendrais quand l'occasion se présentera. »

« j'espère pour toi qu'il se présentera avant que son propriétaire s'aperçoive qu'il n'est plus là. »

Sirius n'avait pas raconté à ses amis ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau. Mais mieux ne valait-il pas en parler.

« bon, on commence ? » demanda Peter tout excité.

« oui, ce soir, dès que Evans sera dans sa chambre, on se lance. »

« je crois qu'elle sera le premier cobaye sur la carte, » dit James avec un sourire mauvais.

« je pensais que tu voudrais faire honneur à Snape ! »

« AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! tu as raison Lunard, je ne peux pas le tromper avec Evans, ca serait cruel ! »

« POTTER ? JE VAIS TE CHANGER EN CONFETIS ET SANS BAGUETTE MAGIQUE !!!! »

Un soir de demi-lune, à la nuit tombée, tous les gryffondor dormaient paisiblement dans leur tour. Tous ? non, évidemment. 4 maraudeurs se rendaient à leur tanière, le QG, en prenant garde de ne croiser aucun serpent dans les sous-sols. Quel progrès serait cette carte !

James alluma rapidement un feu dans l'âtre de la pièce. J'ai trouvé de l'eau à Papote, dit précipitamment Peter en entrant dans la pièce.

« comment l'a tu eut ? »

« j'ai demandé à Rascasse de me la fournir pour un projet sur un rat que je dois lui exposer d'ici deux semaines »

« comment oses-tu faire ca à tes congénères ! »

« tu ferai mieux de la boucler ! je suis obligé de trouvé un sujet d'expérience en quinze jours maintenant ! »

« tu ne devrais pas peiner Peter, tu est beaucoup trop doué pour échouer. »

Peter rosi de plaisir au compliment de James.

« on va pouvoir démarrer l'expérience « carte des maraudeurs », dit Sirius, en répétant pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée le nom qu'il avait donné à leur projet.

Peter pris la plume et commença à faire chauffer le petit chaudron d'eau à Papote au milieu du feu.

Lorsque l'eau bleutée passa au vert étincelant, il y jeta la plume et le parchemin, et tourna trois fois dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, comme il était indiqué dans le grimoire.

Les trois garçons passèrent la soirée à attendre que l'eau à Papote soit totalement évaporée. Il parlèrent toute la nuit des multiples améliorations qu'il pourrait faire quand la carte serait cochée ou de tous ce qu'ils feraient dès qu'elle serait achevée.

Ils s'endormirent au petit matin, après que leur précieux matériel ait été mis à sécher, en songeant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir aux serpentards……

à la possibilité de rester avec Rémus toutes les pleines lunes sans avoir peur d'être découvert…….

ou encore à aller espionner les filles pour certains…

ou tous simplement savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le tout Poudlard, à toute heure du jour..… ou de la nuit….


	7. un nouvel espoir

Salut à tous ! ca y est je ne peu plus m'arrêter, même à deux heure de mes partiels j'écrit encore pour vous faire partager mon histoire. Pour ce chapitre un petit indice capital pour la suite. Deux personnages nommés existent dans le livre. Je vous laisse le soin de deviner lesquels (ce ne sera pas trop dur) et de savoir quelle est leur place dans l'histoire (ca ca sera plus difficile) mais en parfait fan d'Harry Potter, je sais que vous trouverez le passage. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me laisser des reviews car c'est grâce à eux que je suis toujours plus motivée à continuer.

A très bientôt. Bonne lecture à tous !!!

Un nouvel espoir

On aurait pu croire qu'en un mois les quatre adolescents auraient oublié leur petit projet et seraient passés à quelque autre bêtise. Mais bien loin de là. Sirius aurait même soit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi fidèle à quelque chose, ce qui pour lui voulait dire beaucoup ! Le corps enseignant était bien décontenancé devant tant de sagesse. Jamais cela ne s'était produit depuis leur formation. Pas une colle, pas une punition, ni même une remontrance ! C'était certain, un orage couvait. Certains professeurs étaient même devenus plus tendus en cours. Pourtant les quatre garçons ne se plaignaient pas de cette légère (très légère) trêve. Tout particulièrement un certain brun à lunette qui avait vu le regard d'une petite rousse changer à son égard. Etait-ce si simple que ça de plaire à Evans ? Rester comme un pot en terre cuite au fond de la classe ?

Pourtant, cette sérénité risquait de s'évanouir d'ici quelques jours. Les quatre gryffondors auraient songé que la carte serai leur plus secrète réussite, mais ils étaient loin de penser qu'un petit événement viendrai changer la donne…

Un verre tinta dans la grande salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner, un beau matin de décembre. Dumbledore se leva et la salle fit le plus grand silence.

« J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire, déclara t-il d'un ton gaie, un grand changement dans l'enseignement a été approuvé à la quasi-unanimité.

Etant donné les évènements très troublants de ces derniers temps, dont vous pouvez lire quelques extraits chaque jours dans la gazette, le corps enseignant a décidé la création d'une nouvelle matière, que nous intitulerons défense contre les forces du mal. »

Des clameurs s'élevèrent de la salle, comme si on avait annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas de devoir toute la semaine.

« Le titre est peut être un peu fatiguant à prononcer, mais je pense, sans trop m'avancer que les cours seront plus enthousiasments. Je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur, Benji Fenwick. »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux épais cheveux brun grisonnants se leva pour que la foule puisse l'apprécier. Des filles assises près des maraudeurs se mirent à pousser des petits soupirs. James était écoeuré par cette attitude.

« Bonjour à tous. Je comprend votre étonnement de voir une nouvelle matière être intégrée à vos emplois du temps alors que l'année est déjà bien entamée. Mais ne croyais pas pour autant que je prendrai pas au sérieux l'enseignement que je vous prodiguerai cette année. Loin de là. Je compte même vous encourager avec un petit jeu, qui j'espère vous donnera envie de vous dépasser. »

« c'est notre pain quotidien, » dit Rémus amusé.

Les trois autres pouffèrent de rire.

A la fin de l'année, juste après la fin du tournoi de quidittch sera organisé un grand tournoi de duels. Chaque maison aura sa propre équipe. L'équipe gagnante offrira ses derniers points à sa maison, peut être en vue de la coupe des quatre maisons. A titre individuel, le champion qui aura mené son équipe à la victoire aura une récompense dont je vous donnerai la nature un peu plus tard. Mais je pense que ce prix vous motivera plus que de raison.

« c'est super ! « s'exclama une voie féminine non loin d'eux. C'était celle de Marlene Mc. Kinnon, une très belle américaine métisse qui avait immigré en Angleterre à cause des évènements raciaux dans son Etat. D'après ce qu'ils savaient, la mère de Marlène était anglaise d'origine. Mais même en Angleterre, le mariage de sa mère avec un homme noire n'avait pas été vu d'un très bon œil.

Sirius appréciait beaucoup cette fille. Non pas seulement parce qu'elle était belle, mais parce qu'elle lui ressemblait. Ils étaient obligés de survivre dans un monde ou la plupart des gens les persécutaient. Elle pour sa couleur de peau. Lui pour ses origines. La vie avait été injuste avec elle. Elle était intelligente, courageuse, pleine d'orgueil et pour rien au monde, elle ne l'aurait regardée avec des yeux de merlan frit comme la plupart des filles le faisaient. Il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, mais il l'admirait beaucoup. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi James aimait Evans. On veut toujours ce qui est inatteignable. Et même pour Sirius, Marlene était inatteignable.

« Hey, BLACK, réveille toi ! tu vas te noyer dans tes céréales ! »

„hein ? Ah oui ! c'est génial! On va pouvoir pratiquer ce qu'on a toujours fait illég…. »

« Humm Humm… fit une voie derrière eux. »

« Evans ! quel bon vent t'amène ! »

« je viens vous donner l'emploi du temps pour le nouveau cours, ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose. »

« je n'oserais jamais, » ironisa t-il

Rémus donna un coup de coude à ses amis.

« c'est ce soir que se termine le mois. On va pouvoir commencer. »

Les trois autres sourirent aussi discrètement qu'il était possible.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Sirius et James étaient parti à leur entraînement de quidittch, Rémus et Peter allèrent chercher leur précieux parchemin et la plume enchantée pour les ramener à leur chambre et finaliser le sortilège. Mieux ne vallait-il pas réveiller les soupçons de leur préfète adorée et rester tranquillement dans leur chambre. Enfin, aussi tranquillement qu'il leur était possible.

De retour à la salle commune, Peter consulta le nouvel emploi du temps qu'on leur avait fourni.

« les cours de défense contre les machinchoses ont été rajoutés après tous les cours, en fin de journée ! c'est pas possible, » se lamenta Peter.

« je pense que tout le monde ne s'en plaindra pas, vu le chalenge ! »

« mais c'est l'heure du diner ! »

« hahaha ! ne t'inquiète pas Peter, ton diner ne s'enfuira pas. »

« tient donc ? Mais que faites-vous donc tout seul ? Potter et black on déjà laissé tombé leur malade ambulant et leur larve sur patte ? »

« je me doutais que cette douce voix amicale venait de toi Bellatrix. »

Un petit groupe de serpentard, et non des moindre composé de Bellatrix Black, Rodolfus et Rabasta Lestrange, suivis de Severus Snape.

Alors Lupin, toujours aussi tremblant ? C'est vrai que tu as l'air bien palot, il te faudrait un petit sort de Jouvence, dit la jeune fille en sortant sa baguette.

« je ne t'ai rien fait Bellatrix, alors cesse tes âneries. »

« mais tu fais honte à la communauté, c'est bien suffisant. »

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Lily venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

« tiens, la sang de bourbe viens à la rescousse de l'impotent et du trouillard, comme c'est touchant. »

« dix points de moins à serpentard pour insulte sur un préfet. »

« c'est ca, fait toi justice, mais les gens comme toi ne l'emporte pas au paradis. Aller, tiens, débarrasse-nous de ton malade et ton froussard. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN FROUSSARD !!!! » hurla Peter. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un éclair avait surgit et Bellatrix était allongée.

Lestrange se jeta sur Peter, et lui asséna un coup sur la tête qui le fit tomber à terre.

Rémus, prit d'une rage folle se jeta sur lui et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres. Son frère prit Rémus part le coup et tenta de l'étrangler mais Rémus de déséquilibra et le roua de coup. Snape, face à ce carnage s'enfui en courant, certainement à la recherche d'un professeur.

Lily était complètement ébranlée par ce qu'elle voyait. Jamais Rémus ne frappait les autres, bien au contraire. Mais il est vrai que personne n'avait déjà oser toucher à Peter.

Elle essaya de reprendre contenance et attrapa rémus par la taille.

« Lâche le Rémus, LACHE LE ! »

Il poussa brutalement Lily qui vit le sang couler de sa bouche mais ne s'en préocupa pas une seconde. Elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, plus determinée encore de le repousser.

« Rémus ! »

Deux gryffondors avaient surgis du couloir. James poussa lily sur le côté et à l'aide de James, tirèrent violemment rémus en arrière. Le jeune homme semblait fou, il essay de retourner vers sa proie mais James se mit en travers, le retenant de tout son poids.

« rémus, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Arrête, il ne peu plus rien faire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Rémus se calma et regarda le désastre.

« oh mon dieur ! oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ! »

« Rémus, James, il faut qu'on se cache, » dit sirius qui faisait le guet, quelqu'un approche.

« Oh mon dieu… » continuait à se lamenter Rémus.

« Evans ! » ordonna t-il en lui prenant la main !

« ou va t-on ? »

« au QG, dit james en essayant de soutenir Rémus alors que Sirius prenait Peter sur son épaule. »

« tu es fou ! elle va savoir ou c'est après. »

« on va pas la laisser là ! elle va être puni ! »

« on a cas tous rester la et expliquer ce qui s'est passé. »

« et laisser Rémus se faire renvoyer ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

Lily regarda Rémus quelques secondes et secoua négativement la tête.

James la tira par le bras la petite compagnie couru aussi rapidement que possible au fond du couloir

« poisseux, » murmura James à l'araignée et la toute petite porte s'ouvrit . James et lily allumèrent leur baguette et tout le monde se dépêcha de se réfugier dans la petite salle, qui une fois de plus, venait de leur sauver la mise.

Rémus et lily s'assirent sur le canapé. Sirius allongea Peter sur un fauteuil avant de s'asseoir près des autres. Personne n'osa parler le premier et la petite pièce, à peine éclairée fut plongée dans un profond silence que seuls les cris dans le couloir vinrent perturber.


	8. trêve au crepuscule

Petit chapitre mais plein de choses ! j'espère que vous aimez toujours ! see you soon ! And now ….

Trêve au crépuscule…

« J'y crois pas, on a attaqué des serpentards. »

« Non, il vous ont attaqués, vous n'avez fait que répondre. »

« qu'en sais-tu potter ? »

« Je connais bien mieux que toi ces gens là Evans. Ils sont fourbes, manipulateur. Ils vous ont cherchés et ils ont gagné. »

« Je n'ai pas bougé ! »

« Quelle preuve de courage Evans. »

« On t'a pas sonné Black. »

« Désolé princesse. Je te laisse te lamenter. »

Sur ces mots, Sirius alla près de Peter pour savoir comment il allait. Rémus n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Il était livide, visiblement proche de l'évanouissement. Lily le regarda, pleine d'interrogation.

Rémus paraissait si fragile, si sensible. Comment avait-il pu faire preuve d'autant de violence ? Elle était envie par les souvenirs de cette bagarre. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela. Quand elle se disputait avec quelqu'un, tout restait à l'échelle des mots. Même Potter, elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il le méritait bien souvent.

« Rémus, dit James en s'agenouillant doucement devant son ami. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« ils ont tabassé des élèves ! tu ne peux pas lui dire qu'il n'est pas responsable ! »

« LA FERME EVANS ! hurla sirius. On t'a déjà sauvé la mise alors en rajoute pas. Si t'avais un peu bougé tes fesses on en serait pas là ! »

« QUESQUE TU SOUS-ENTEND BLACK ! QUE JE N' AI RIEN FAIT ? J'AI PUNI LES SERPENTARDS, J'AI ESSAYE DE RETENIR REMUS. QUE VOULAIS-TU QUE JE FASSE ENCORE ? »

« tu as fais ce qu'il fallait lily »

James semblait si calme, si sérieux. Lily ne le reconnaissait plus.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la regarda avec une profonde sincérité qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

« tu ne dois rien dire lily. Il ne doit pas être renvoyer. Il ne faut pas. »

« mais, dit lily d'une petite voix. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. »

« c'est juste. On peut le défendre. TU peux le défendre. »

« mais je serais obligé de mentir… »

« on ne t'oblige pas. Mais pense à si tu étais dans la même situation que lui. Si avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour rester à l'école, avoir un véritable avenir. Lily, si Rémus doit partir, il ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale. Et ceux qui ne cessent de le persécuter aurons gagné. Est-ce juste ? »

Lily senti son cœur flancher. En cet instant, au fond de son cœur, elle aurait aimé que James parle d'elle ainsi. Il était si différent de d'habitude. Il ne pensait pas à lui en prononçant ces paroles. Il était généreux et courageux.

« non, bien sur que non, je ne dirais rien, aussi longtemps qu'il me sera possible. Mais…. Ce que j'ai vu, ce n'était pas Rémus. C'était comme si un démon s'était emparé de lui, comme s'il ne se maîtrisait plus. »

« je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dit Sirius mais ca devait être vraiment grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état. »

« Eh bien, Bellatrix a insulté Peter qui s'est énervé et a jeté un sort. Lestrange à défendu Bellatrix en mettant Peter dans cet état. Et Rémus….. ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. »

« tout va bien Evans, » dit James en lui posant la main sur le bras.

« On ferait mieux de rester là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, annonça Sirius en regardant la blessure de Peter. Ils risquent de repasser par ici. On aura plus de chance de ne pas se faire repérer en remontant après le couvre feu. »

« on va louper le dîner, » dit Peter d'une toute petite voix en ce réveillant.

Rémus ne pu retenir un petit pouffement de rire et les autres l'imitèrent de bon cœur.

Lily sourit, l'atmosphère était plus détendue. C'était un moment particulier, intense. Elle n'avait jamais été seule avec ces quatre garçons qui lui donnait tant de fille à retordre. Mais elle ne s'ennuyait pas, bien au contraire. Elle aurait même pu dire qu'elle appréciait cet instant.

« T'inquiète, j'ai ce qu'il faut » dit Sirius, en ouvrant un petit coffre dans le fond de la salle ou était engrangé bon nombre de confiseries.

Un sourire éclaira le visage abîmé de Peter. Lily alla jusqu'au coffre et rapporta quelques confiseries à James et Rémus.

James semblait tout confus d'autant d'attention et mangea sa chocogrenouille avec sacralité.

Sirius alluma un grand feu qui réchauffa agréablement la pièce humide. Lily fit apparaître cinq tasses de chocolat chaud au grand émerveillement des garçons. Le petit groupe parla jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit de pas mal de choses, mais en aucun cas du travail. Les garçons expliquèrent certaines de leurs farces à Lily, qui semblait plus intéressée qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Pendant toute la soirée, chaque maraudeur avait gardé la précieuse carte en mémoire. Mais aucun n'en fit part, de peur de réveiller les soupçons de la préfète. Il rentrèrent tard, se couchèrent sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Lily laissa un petit pot de crème réparatrice à Peter qui la prit avec reconnaissance.

Rémus était encore hanté par ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne l'aurait laissé transparaître pour rien au monde tant la soirée était agréable. Il se détestait. Il n'avait pas su se maîtriser. Que se passerai t-il s'il se disputait avec ses amis ou même avec une fille ? leur infligerait-il le même sort ? Tout était tellement emmêlé dans sa tête. Il ne savait s'il devait aller se dénoncer ou respecter la décision de ses amis, et la parole de Lily.

Lily… Elle avait été tellement impressionnante ce soir, tellement différente, mais il ne le dirait jamais aux autres. Il avait trop peur que James pense qu'il ait un faible pour elle.

Elle s'était mêlée à eux si naturellement !

Une réelle tension durait entre eux depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait plus depuis quand exactement. Mais ce soir, c'était comme si une trêve avait été déclarée. Pour combien de temps, il ne le savait pas. Mais en tout cas, cela leur avait permis de rester unis, tels que les membres d'une même maison doivent le faire, tel une famille….

Peter lui aussi était inquiet de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait attaqué un autre élève. Il s'était emporté pour si peu… il n'y pouvait rien, son courage allait de paire avec son orgueil. Il allait devoir être prudent désormais. Les Serpentards n'en resteraient certainement pas là. Ce qui lui faisait peur était que le prochain match de Quidittch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'était que dans une semaine et qu'ils risquaient de se venger sur Sirius et James. Il ne pourrait accepter que ses fautes retombent encore une fois sur ses amis. Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Sirius était ravi de cette soirée. Ils avaient échappé à une sanction. Les suppôts de Satan en avaient eut pour leur compte. Et Evans s'était apprivoisée, enfin. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'effet à James, ça s'était certain. Mais il restait septique sur ses intentions. Etait-elle réellement dans leur camp ou était-ce une simple trêve, avant une nouvelle bataille qui briserait encore le cœur du pauvre brun à lunette ?

James repensa beaucoup à cette soirée cette nuit là. Il la repassait en boucle, cherchant ce qui avait causé ce changement cataclysmique, cette trêve improvisée. Il ne savait pas exactement. Elle l'avait écouté. Il l'avait également écouté. Oui, ils s'étaient parlés comme deux amis. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis en réalité. Il resterait un maraudeur et elle la préfète irréprochable, ou presque. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Après tout, il y avait une vie, après Poudlard….


End file.
